Mauvaise rencontre
by Tididooo
Summary: 1ère fic! Située après le dernier épisode de la saison 2. Après une chasse difficile, Dean fait une rencontre dangereuse...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

MAUVAISE RENCONTRE.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, ma première fanfiction… n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, je ne possède rien qui puisse avoir un rapport avec Supernatural (mis à part le coffret DVD de la saison 1). Quel dommage.

L'agent Hendericksen n'en revenait pas. Après des mois de recherches infructueuses, voilà qu'il voyait entrer dans un bar, juste en face de la brasserie où il prenait un infâme sandwich, l'homme qui l'obsédait depuis des mois, son affaire numéro un : Dean Winchester.

Non, vraiment, il n'en revenait pas.

Hendericksen régla rapidement la note et s'approcha discrètement de la vitrine du bar.

Dean Winchester s'assit avec soulagement au comptoir. La dernière chasse avait été éprouvante pour son frère et lui. Ils étaient facilement venus à bout des deux loups garous (l'un d'eux avait tout de même réussi à infliger au torse de Dean trois belles entailles et une côte fêlée). Mais Dean avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de Sam lorsque ce dernier tua la femelle d'une balle dans la tête, pour le sauver. Cette chasse lui avait fait revivre la mort de Madison, et rien que pour cela, Dean voulait ressusciter ces loups garous pour les tuer à nouveau. Voyant que son frère avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, Dean était venu se réfugier dans ce bar, souhaitant noyer ses propres soucis avec quelques bières et, si possible, une belle jeune femme.

Il en était à son deuxième verre lorsqu'une main effleura son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva le souffle coupé. Cette femme était certainement la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. De type asiatique, ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à la taille et faisaient ressortir son teint doré et ses yeux de jade. Et, bien entendu, les formes qu'il fallait où il fallait.

« Besoin de compagnie ? » lui dit-elle. Sa voix la rendait encore plus séduisante, si c'était possible. Dean lui adressa son sourire breveté n°15 et l'invita à s'assoir près de lui. La soirée s'annonçait bien meilleure que ne l'avait été sa journée.

Bien caché derrière la vitrine, Hendericksen sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce monstre n'avait même pas à chercher ses victimes, elles venaient directement se jeter sur lui. Non, cette fois il ne le laisserait pas tuer une autre innocente jeune femme. Il sortit son arme et attendit le moment où il pourrait intervenir.

De l'autre côté de la vitrine, il pouvait voir Dean utiliser son charme et ça le rendait malade. La jolie brune le dévorait des yeux et le touchait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se pencha vers lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Puis elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la porte de derrière. Dean sortit rapidement des billets de sa veste pour régler les consommations et la suivit sans se faire prier. « Elle se jette dans la gueule du loup » se dit Hendericksen. S'efforçant de ne pas se faire remarquer, il contourna le bâtiment pour sauver la future demoiselle en détresse et enfin mettre un terme à des mois de recherches concernant Dean Winchester.

« Bon sang, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux… » pensa Dean alors que sa nouvelle conquête l'enlaçait près du mur arrière du bar, dans une allée plutôt sombre qui pouvait en effrayer plus d'un. Il posa ses mains autour de la taille fine et cambrée de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, la sensation qu'il éprouva ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il attendait. Un froid glacial envahit son corps et il sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche. « Et merde… ».

Allongé sur le lit d'un motel miteux et atrocement décoré façon disco, Sam ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire revivre leur dernière chasse, sauf que la gueule de la louve garou qui avait tenté de dévorer son frère se transformait pour devenir le visage de Madison. Dean l'avait laissé dans la chambre en lui ordonnant de se reposer et il savait que son frère croyait bien faire en le laissant seul, mais en fait Sam aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là pour lui changer les idées, en le faisant sortir de ses gonds comme seul Dean savait le faire.

Sam se passa la main sur le visage et se leva. Il ferait mieux de rejoindre Dean au bar. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin comprendre ce que son grand frère trouvait de réconfortant dans ces atmosphères bruyantes et enfumées.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Rassemblant ses forces, Dean réussit à rompre le baiser et à repousser son assaillante. « Succube, je présume ? » dit-il du même ton qu'il aurait pu employer pour lui demander si elle s'appelait Docteur Livingstone. La créature lui retourna un sourire machiavélique. « On peut dire ça comme ça », répondit-elle. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur dans un bruit mat qui résonna dans sa tête endolorie et vint réveiller sa côté fêlée. Elle le maintint assez haut pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas terre. Il tenta de desserrer l'étreinte mortelle mais elle était étonnamment puissante, même pour une succube. Sa vision commença à s'obscurcir alors que l'air ne trouvait plus le chemin vers ses poumons lorsqu'un bruit derrière eux se fit entendre. « Mais… qu'est ce que… ! » Tournant la tête, Dean put voir qui avait prononcé ces mots de surprise. L'agent Hendericksen se tenait dans l'allée, arme au poing, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur absolue. La succube avait légèrement desserré son étau et Dean aspira une goulée d'air salvatrice. « Fuyez ! » réussit-il à dire dans une voix rauque.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon… » se moqua la créature. « Regardez-le, avec son petit pistolet. Ce jouet ne peut rien contre moi, mon chéri ». Sur ces paroles, elle désarma l'agent du FBI d'un geste de la main, sans même le toucher. Dean sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Les succubes ne sont pas sensées avoir des pouvoirs télékinétiques.

Hendericksen, médusé, regarda ses mains vides puis la jeune femme qu'il était venu sauver. Tout ceci était insensé.

Dean se débattit mais la créature resserra son étreinte et l'air vint à nouveau à manquer. Suffocant, il articula douloureusement « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » et la créature ricana. « Je veux que tu souffres, Dean. » Elle appuya plus fort contre sa gorge et Dean perdit connaissance. Puis elle se retourna vers Hendericksen et tendit le bras dans sa direction, main ouverte. Dans un long cri d'effroi, l'agent se sentit tracté par une force invisible en direction de la jeune femme qui le saisit à la gorge et le maintint à genoux, tout en gardant Dean contre le mur.

Sam s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bar lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. Les sens en alerte, il se dirigea sans bruit vers l'arrière du bâtiment, d'où il pensait que provenaient les cris. La vision qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il s'avança dans l'allée lui glaça le sang. Une femme maintenait son frère et un autre homme qu'il ne pouvait identifier par la gorge. Et Dean ne bougeait pas.

« DEAN ! » il porta la main à sa ceinture et réalisa qu'il n'était pas armé.

La femme leva des yeux mauvais dans sa direction. « Cette ruelle est décidément très fréquentée… Sam, mon chou, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant, mais ça aurait été avec plaisir… »

Tandis que Sam s'élançait, la créature l'envoya valser quelques mètres en arrière d'un simple regard. Il se releva tant bien que mal et ne put rien faire alors que la femme et ses deux prisonniers disparurent en l'espace d'une seconde.

« DEAN, NON ! » les bras ballant, le souffle court, Sam contempla un moment la ruelle déserte avant de retomber à genoux.

Dean se réveilla avec la sensation que quelque chose clochait. D'abord, sa gorge le faisait souffrir et un batteur frappadingue cognait sur des cymbales à l'intérieur de son crane. Il essaya de porter une main à sa tête et réalisa qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et une voix l'accueillit : « vous êtes réveillé… » Dans un grognement, il tourna la tête pour voir qui lui parlait et découvrit Hendericksen, également attaché à une chaise. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cave, avec pour seul éclairage la lumière provenant d'un vasistas. Hendericksen le regardait bizarrement.

« Agent Hendericksen… » Sa gorge lui rappela les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis. « Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » L'agent du FBI le regarda avec stupeur. « Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? » Dean fit le tour de la pièce du regard. « Où est la succube ? »

« La quoi ? » répondit Hendericksen. Dean roula des yeux. « La succube. Vous savez, comme une tique, mais en plus agréable à regarder. Elles se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale des hommes qu'elles piègent grâce à leurs "atouts". Vilaines bestioles, les succubes. »

« Oh, Dean. Je devrais te laver la bouche avec du savon. C'est très méchant de parler de moi comme ça. ». La succube se tenait au fond de la pièce, l'air faussement affligé. Elle avança vers Dean et lui caressa la joue. Dean recula la tête pour l'éviter et la toisa du regard.

« Tu as des pouvoirs étonnants pour une succube. » dit-il. « je dirais des pouvoirs… démoniaques, même ». Elle sourit. Dean soupira. « Un démon dans une succube. Merveilleux. ». Elle lui tapota la tête : « C'est bien, Dean. Tu as compris plus vite que les dernières fois où nous nous sommes croisés. »

« Meg. Je ne suis pas ravi de te revoir. » dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

« Oh, Meg, c'est du passé. Cette "enveloppe" s'appelle Zia. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Sam, si tu veux, puisque je l'ai aussi possédé… Mmh, quels bons moments nous avons passés ensemble, alors que je l'obligeais à tuer ce chasseur, à frapper ta chère petite Jo… j'ai adoré te tirer dessus, c'était jouissif de l'entendre me hurler dessus alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire… Il a cru qu'il t'avait tué. Oh, oui, vraiment, c'était bon. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Dean, Dean, Dean. Tsss. Toujours aussi malpoli. Je devrais peut-être t'apprendre les bonnes manières. » Ses yeux devinrent alors entièrement noirs et elle se retourna vers Hendericksen, qui hoqueta de surprise.

« Ton ami, là, n'a pas l'air très à l'aise… » Elle avança vers l'agent du FBI en le fixant de ses yeux noirs. « Je pourrais peut-être le soulager un peu, tu ne crois pas ? » elle tendit la main et Hendericksen se crispa de douleur.

« Laisse-le ! » cria Dean. « Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Laisse-le partir. »

Elle se retourna vers Dean, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'on frappa au carreau du vasistas. Une petite voix se fit entendre « Eho ? M'dame ? M'sieur ? on a fait tomber notre ballon dans votre jardin, derrière… s'il vous plait…. Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Meg regarda Dean d'un air insondable, puis répondit « Oui, un instant, j'arrive ! » puis se pencha vers lui « J'ai une petite faim, tu veux que je t'en rapporte un morceau ? »

Dean la regarda avec horreur alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. « Si tu touche un cheveux de ces gamins, je te renvoie en enfer et je trouverai un moyen pour que tu y restes définitivement, sale démon psychopathe ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Sam luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie d'écraser son téléphone contre le mur. Voilà vingt bonnes minutes que le service d'activation du GPS du téléphone de Dean l'avait mis en attente. Bobby était arrivé entre temps et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Il avait trouvé des traces de soufre dans la ruelle où Dean avait disparu et leur inquiétude était palpable dans l'atmosphère confinée de la petite chambre du motel.

La musique d'attente dans le téléphone se transforma enfin en voix humaine, et Sam nota fiévreusement les coordonnées. Bobby leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs. Sans rien dire, Sam s'empara d'une carte et se mit à la recherche de l'emplacement indiqué. Il s'assit, démoralisé. « C'est en plein quartier résidentiel… on se fera forcément remarquer si on débarque armés jusqu'aux dents… »

Bobby posa une main rassurante sur ton épaule « C'est à une heure de route. On réfléchira à un plan en chemin, ok ? »

Sam ferma les yeux. « Ok. ». Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pouvait arriver à son frère le temps qu'ils viennent le chercher.

Dès que Meg fut sortie de la pièce, Dean se démena sur sa chaise afin d'essayer de se dégager de ses liens. Il remarqua qu'Hendericksen le fixait du regard. « Vous devriez essayer de vous détacher… Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici ! » il grimaça alors que ses mouvements titillaient sa côte blessée.

« Je ne comprends pas… je… Cette femme, vous dites que c'est un démon ? C'est impossible ! » Hendericksen lui jetait un regard perdu.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais tout est possible dans ce monde. Démons, succubes, esprits vengeurs, vampires, loups garous… tout un tas de créatures diaboliques et pas assez de monde pour les combattre… »

« Et c'est ce que vous croyez faire ? Jouer les héros en combattant le mal ? » Dean n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. « Ce n'est pas un jeu, Hendericksen. »

« Et ces pauvres filles, à Saint Louis ? Elles étaient diaboliques ? Vous êtes complètement dingue. » Hendericksen se démenait furieusement sur sa chaise, il sentait qu'il perdait pied, il avait peur de devenir fou, alors il se raccrochait à ses certitudes. L'homme ligoté en face de lui était un meurtrier en série, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce type était vraiment un parfait imbécile. « Bon sang, j'étais à 400 kilomètres de Saint Louis quand les premiers meurtres ont eu lieu ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous avez vu ce que cette "femme" peut faire, vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! »

Ses efforts payant enfin, il réussit à desserrer ses liens et se leva. Il se dirigea vers l'agent du FBI. « Je vais vous détacher. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'elle ne revienne… je n'ai rien pour la combattre ici. »

Il ne put pas avancer plus loin. Une force invisible l'envoya s'envoler contre un établi au fond de la pièce, qui céda sous son poids. Il essaya de se relever et grimaça. Sa côte était surement cassée, maintenant. Il sentit du sang lui couler sur le front et le balaya de la main.

Meg avança au centre de la pièce, visiblement furieuse et, d'un geste de la tête, le ramena vers elle sans ménagement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le saisir à la gorge. « Dean, tu me déçois beaucoup… Vouloir déjà me quitter alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver… » Elle l'assit de force sur la chaise et l'y maintint grâce à son pouvoir pendant qu'elle renouait ses liens, les serrant au point de lui couper la circulation et de cisailler ses chairs. Dean étouffa un grognement de douleur.

Meg s'assit sur ses jambes, face à lui, et déchira son t-shirt, révélant un torse musclé couvert de cicatrices, de bleus et barré de trois profondes griffures. Elle passa la main sur son côté droit et s'arrêta sur la côte cassée et s'amusa à appuyer dessus. Dean ne put réprimer un grognement. « Regarde-moi ça. Tu es tout abîmé… La vie de chasseur n'est pas de tout repos, hein ? »

Elle posa les bras sur ses larges épaules et referma les mains derrière sa nuque. « Alors, comme ça, ton ami ici présent pense que tu es un vilain meurtrier ? C'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Ce métamorphe a vraiment fait du bon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on y pense, quelle coïncidence qu'il se soit justement attaqué aux amis de Sam, vous amenant ainsi tout droit à Saint Louis… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait volé ton apparence ? Avec toi en prison, il ne restait plus personne pour protéger Sammy. » Un frisson glacé parcourut Dean. « Tu mens. » dit-il froidement.

« Tu crois ça ? C'est pourtant très logique. Qu'en pensez vous, monsieur l'agent ? » Elle se tourna vers Hendericksen, qui semblait visiblement déconcerté et effrayé. Puis elle retourna à Dean.

« Ce cher homme n'a pas l'air de vouloir croire au surnaturel. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de grandir comme ton frère et toi au milieu des fantômes et des démons… il n'a pas vu sa mère mourir clouée au plafond dans une chambre en flammes… tuée par mon cher papa… »

« La ferme. » Dean tenta de se dégager, mais Meg le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mon papa a tué ta maman… » chantonna-t-elle. « La ferme ! » Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

« Petit Dean est très chatouilleux sur la question de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? Saviez-vous, monsieur l'agent du FBI, que son papounet a vendu son âme pour lui sauver la vie ? Il est allé directement en enfer pour toi, Dean. Je l'y ai accueilli, tu sais ? Je l'ai fait pleurer et hurler, il me suppliait d'arrêter… »

Dean serra la mâchoire, se disant de ne pas l'écouter « les démons mentent, les démons mentent », se répétait il en boucle.

« Il regrettait de t'avoir sauvé… surtout quand il a appris que tu avais à ton tour vendu ton âme pour ressusciter ton petit frère… drôle de façon d'utiliser le cadeau que ton père t'as offert, Dean. Il te reste combien de temps, neuf mois, c'est ça ? » Dean lui envoya toute la haine qu'il pouvait dans un regard.

« Dean Le Héros. Toujours la vie des autres avant la tienne, hein ? C'est tellement déprimant. Je comprends que tu aies envie d'en finir… ne plus ressentir toute cette souffrance… Ton ami devrait comprendre, lui aussi. »

Disant ces mots, elle agrippa la tête de son captif des deux mains et s'infiltra dans son esprit. Dean ne put retenir un cri rauque. Du sang commença à couler de son nez et ses oreilles. La douleur s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses cris, alors que ses souvenirs les plus douloureux refaisaient surface et pénétraient l'esprit d'Hendericksen. La maison de son enfance en flammes, son père possédé par le démon aux yeux jaunes le lacérant à coup de griffes invisibles, Sam mourant dans ses bras… La douleur était trop forte. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser quand un cri résonna dans la pièce. « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça… » Meg relâcha la pression. Hendericksen la regardait avec terreur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« L'agent Hendericksen a raison. Il est temps qu'on en finisse avec toi, Winchester… que tu découvres enfin l'enfer où à séjourné ton cher papa, l'enfer où tu m'as envoyé deux fois… après tout, je n'ai pas pris possession du corps de cette succube sans raison. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

« On y est, arrête-toi là. » Bobby gara sa camionnette devant l'entrée d'une petite villa ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à toutes les autres de ce quartier de Scottsdale, Arizona. Mal à l'aise, il ajusta une dernière fois son uniforme en grommelant. « Vous vous déguisez souvent, ton frère et toi ? » Sam sourit. « Ça nous arrive… Mais Dean déteste ça. ». « M'étonne pas. Bon. Allons éradiquer quelques nuisibles.». Ils sortirent de la camionnette qu'ils avaient décorée d'autocollants à l'effigie d'une compagnie de dératisation locale et saisirent leurs sacs dans lesquels ils avaient soigneusement camouflé leurs armes. Sam entreprit de crocheter discrètement la serrure pendant que Bobby faisait le guet. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger clic. « Tiens bon, Dean… »

« Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment un très bel homme … » Meg lécha le sang qui coulait sur le front de Dean, qui grimaça de dégout. « Cette succube meurt d'envie de t'embrasser… »

« Va frire en enfer. » Meg ricana. « Oh, Deanounet. Mais c'est toi qui va ya aller… et tout de suite. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le corps de Dean se tendit immédiatement en réponse à la douleur glacée qui l'envahit, comme des milliers de cristaux de glace qui s'infiltraient dans ses veines et ses poumons. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour essayer de se dégager. Meg le força à rester plaqué contre ses lèvres de la main gauche, pendant que sa main droite remontait le long de son torse, jouant avec ses plaies et cicatrices.

Impuissant, Hendericksen regarda avec horreur les doigts de la main droite de la succube s'allonger et se transformer en cinq longues pointes acérées qu'elle enfonça lentement dans la poitrine de sa victime, vers son cœur. Dean poussa un hurlement étouffé par la bouche qui vampirisait son énergie. Le sang chaud s'écoulait le long de sa poitrine et commençait à former une flaque sur le sol poussiéreux. Il luttait contre la nausée et les vertiges qui l'envahissaient, maudissant sa faiblesse grandissante et refusant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui lui tendaient les bras. La voix d'Hendericksen qui suppliait Meg d'arrêter lui parut de plus en plus lointaine, la souffrance devint son univers. « Pardonne-moi, Sammy… » pensa-t-il alors que son corps perdait la bataille et que tout devint noir.

Sam et Bobby progressaient doucement dans la villa lorsqu'un hurlement provenant de la cave leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. « Dean… » murmura Sam, qui lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude vers Bobby. Ce dernier serra plus fort la flasque d'eau bénite qu'il tenait à la main et amorça la descente vers le sous sol. Ce qu'ils virent une fois arrivés leur retourna l'estomac. « Une succube… le démon a pris possession d'une succube… » pensa Bobby. Il chargea son 45 de balles en argent. Le léger son qu'il provoqua fit se retourner le démon, qui leur jeta un regard noir dans tous les sens du terme. Sam eut un hoquet de stupeur douloureuse à la vue de son frère gisant sur une chaise, couvert de sang, le visage si pâle qu'il semblait mort. La seule indication de vie dans ce corps ravagé était le râle saccadé qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, accompagné de sang à chaque expiration.

Meg profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur Bobby en un éclair, le plaquant au sol et saisissant sa tête des deux mains, avec la ferme intention de lui briser la nuque. Sam se ressaisit immédiatement et aspergea Meg d'eau bénite. La réaction fut impressionnante. Elle relâcha sa prise, fumante et hurlant de douleur, et envoya Sam voler aux pieds de la chaise où était maintenu Dean. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé avec Bobby quand celui-ci tira une balle en argent droit vers le cœur de son hôte. Assommée, elle luta pour rester à l'intérieur de ce corps mais Sam entonna la lente psalmodie d'un exorcisme, relayé par Bobby. Affaiblie, elle relâcha la prise ténue qui la rattachait à ce corps mort et s'enfuit, nuage de fumée noire, vers la grille de ventilation.

Bobby vérifia rapidement que Sam allait bien et aida Hendericksen à se détacher. Sam se releva pour libérer son frère quand un changement dans l'atmosphère le mit mal à l'aise. Il manquait quelque chose. Son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il réalisa que cette absence provenait de Dean. Il ne respirait plus.

« Dean ! » Sam saisit le visage de son frère, affolé. Il lui effleura le cou à la recherche d'un pouls et n'en trouva aucun. « Bobby ! » Sa voix tremblait. « Bobby… aide-moi, vite ! » Ils détachèrent rapidement les liens et allongèrent le corps inerte de Dean sur le sol poussiéreux et couvert de sang, puis commencèrent la réanimation. « Dean… je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! » le suppliait Sam alors qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour faire repartir son cœur, des larmes plein les yeux. « Dean… »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Dean se réveilla avec une impression bizarre et battit plusieurs fois des paupières afin de dissiper le brouillard qui s'attachait à ses yeux, secouant la tête. Le vertige qui l'envahit aussitôt le dissuada de recommencer et son impression se renforça lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit. Il était seul, au centre d'un immense terrain boueux : de la boue, de la boue, encore de la boue, à perte de vue. Et il faisait froid. Le ciel gris et lourd semblait vouloir l'écraser. Il se releva péniblement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et porta la main à sa poitrine. Le sang avait disparu, mais les cinq trous béants qui encerclaient son cœur étaient toujours là. « Dean ? » Il se retourna brusquement et se trouva nez à nez avec Sam, qui portait les mêmes vêtements que cette horrible nuit à Cold Oak et le regardait de ces yeux de chiot abandonné dont il avait le secret. « Sam ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? et puis… C'est où, là ?? » Il désigna l'horizon boueux de la main. « Je ne sais pas… » répondit Sam. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans cet endroit depuis des semaines… » Il semblait extrêmement fatigué.

Dean eut soudain un horrible pressentiment. « Sam… quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? » Sam rassembla ses souvenirs. « Euh… j'étais dans cette ville abandonnée avec d'autres "psychiques" , ils se sont tous entretués et je me suis battu avec Jake, bon sang, ce type était monstrueusement fort… et puis je t'ai entendu, tu venais me chercher et… j'ai senti cette douleur dans mon dos… » A ces mots, il se retourna en essayant d'atteindre de la main l'endroit de sa blessure. Les yeux écarquillés, Dean put voir la veste largement entaillée au niveau de la colonne vertébrale de son frère, et un trou béant rouge dans son dos, rappelant les trous qu'il avait lui-même sur la poitrine. « Et je me suis réveillé ici. » Sam lui fit de nouveau face, l'air perdu. « Je suis mort, c'est ça ? et toi… » il désigna le torse de Dean. « Et toi aussi… »

Dean se sentit perdre pied. « Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, je t'ai ramené… tu étais mort, mais je t'ai ramené, Sam ! »

« Dean… je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici… »

Dean fit un pas en arrière. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai… tout ceci n'est pas réel… »

Sam avança vers lui, sérieux. « Dean, c'est réel. Si tu as ramené quelqu'un, alors ce n'était pas moi. »

Dean se remémora la nuit au cimetière, où Sam avait vidé froidement son chargeur sur Jake, sans ciller, le regard vide de toute émotion. « Non, non, non ! » Il chassa de la main les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, refusant de croire qu'il ait pu faire cette erreur. « Es-tu sur que ce que tu as ramené est cent pour cent Sammy ? » lui avait dit le démon aux yeux jaunes. Sur, il ne l'était plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Plus Sam avançait vers lui, plus il reculait.

« J'ai, euh… » Un vertige l'envahit. Il baissa les yeux et posa la main sur la blessure de son torse. « Ce n'est pas réel… » pensa-t-il. Une froide explication traversa son esprit désespéré. « Je suis en enfer. »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, "Sam" avait été remplacé par une foule d'esprits, de créatures et de démons, rassemblés autour du démon "Meg", qui le fixait avec un sourire mauvais.

« Salut, Dean. Tu excuseras le comité d'accueil, tu nous as pris de court en arrivant plus tôt que prévu. » Dean soutint son regard. Le démon exultait. « Regarde, on est tous venu te voir… tu t'es fait une liste impressionnante d'ennemis, je dois le reconnaitre. » Le cercle se refermait doucement autour de lui. « Nous allons passer de si bons moments tous ensemble, Dean… nous allons adorer te torturer physiquement et émotionnellement pour l'éternité… Tu vas vite regretter d'avoir sauvé Sammy, tu vas même le haïr d'être en vie.» Le cercle se referma, et Dean s'effondra, ne pouvant résister aux attaques multiples qui mutilaient son corps et son esprit. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, et répétait comme un mantra « Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir sauvé, non, je ne regretterai jamais… » il essaya de se raccrocher aux souvenirs heureux qui lui restaient de sa famille, de son petit frère pour qui il endurait ces tourments. Il se concentra fort, si fort que la voix de Sam emplit son univers, lui répétant inlassablement « Dean, reviens, je t'en prie, reviens… »

« Dean… reviens, je t'en prie ! » Sam refusait de perdre espoir et continuait le massage cardiaque, pendant que Bobby soufflait dans la gorge de son frère pour le faire respirer à nouveau. Hendericksen, qui s'était occupé d'appeler une ambulance, tentait maintenant de contenir le flot de sang qui s'échappait de l'abdomen de Dean, qui se mit soudain à tousser. Son corps se tendit et il se débattit en hurlant. Sam, qui ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes depuis longtemps, tenta de réconforter son frère d'une voix tremblante. « Tout va bien, Dean, ça va aller… l'ambulance arrive, on va prendre soin de toi… Dean… » Il serra fort la main de son grand frère, son héros, dans la sienne. « Je suis là, Dean… reste avec moi… ». Dean gardait les yeux résolument fermés, désorienté et effrayé. « Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir sauvé, non, je ne regretterai jamais… » murmura-t-il, la respiration difficile et encombrée de sang.

Sam leva les yeux vers Bobby qui lui rendit son regard horrifié. Pendant ces quelques minutes où son cœur s'était arrêté, Dean était allé en enfer. Sam avait la nausée rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu subir. Il souleva précautionneusement son frère et le serra dans ses bras, tout en maintenant la pression sur les plaies autour de son cœur afin d'éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Les sirènes de l'ambulance s'arrêtèrent enfin au dessus d'eux. « Les secours sont là, Dean. Je suis là. Tout va bien, je ne te lâche pas, d'accord ? ». Dean ouvrit faiblement les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son frère. « Sam… C'est… toi ? ». Sam changea de position pour que Dean soit plus confortablement installé. « Oui, tout va bien, Dean… reste avec moi… ». Dean eut un faible sourire. « T'en fais pas… pas envie… d'y retourner… tout de suite… ». « Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je trouverai un moyen. », pensa résolument Sam.

A son grand soulagement, les secouristes investirent la pièce, prenant rapidement Dean en charge et plaçant sur son visage un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer. Il était si pâle, paraissait si fragile que Sam avait du mal à le reconnaître. Bobby l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant et l'accompagna alors qu'ils suivirent en silence les brancardiers jusqu'à l'ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Voilà cinq heures que Dean avait été transporté aux urgences, et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles. L'agent Hendericksen les avait rejoint, un peu gêné, mais désireux d'apporter son soutien et ses excuses pour le déroulement de leurs rencontres précédentes, ce à quoi Sam avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Ils étaient assis en silence depuis environ cinq minutes quand Sam se décida à poser la question. « Hum, euh… Agent Hendericksen… que, euh… est-ce que vous pouvez, vous savez, pour notre dossier, au FBI, enfin, euh…. » Bravo, Sam. Très éloquent.

Hendericksen sourit. « Je pense que le dossier en question va mystérieusement disparaître… ça va bien sur me filer un sacré coup au moral alors je prendrai quelques jours de repos… » Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. « J'ai réellement besoin de vacances. »

Sam lui rendit un sourire sincère. « Merci. »

Un médecin choisit (à point nommé) son moment pour entrer dans la pièce. « Vous êtes la famille de Monsieur Hetfield ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam s'avança. « Je suis son frère. Comment va-t-il ? » Il ne pouvait contrôler la folle inquiétude qui le submergeait.

Le médecin lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Il est arrivé ici dans un état critique. Nous avons du faire repartir son cœur à deux reprises et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Son état est toujours préoccupant, mais nous avons réussi à le stabiliser. Les prochaines 24 heures seront déterminantes. Nous le maintenons en coma artificiel pour laisser le temps à son corps de se reposer. Il semble avoir traversé l'enfer. » Sam et Bobby frissonnèrent à ces mots. « Et je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ce qui a pu causer les blessures sur son thorax. Mais il est fort et de bonne constitution. Je suis donc confiant sur son rétablissement. » Sam sentit un poids sur sa poitrine s'envoler.

« Puis-je le voir ? » il ne voulait pas laisser Dean seul plus longtemps.

« Dans une heure ou deux. Je viendrai vous chercher. En attendant, reposez-vous, allez à la cafétéria. Vous avez l'air éreinté, tous les trois. »

Bobby sourit en opinant. « On se débrouillera. Merci, docteur. »

Deux jours plus tard, Dean s'était suffisamment rétabli pour qu'on lui enlève le tube qui encombrait sa trachée. La gorge affreusement sèche, il trouva malgré tout le moyen de se moquer des deux visages inquiets qui le regardaient. « Vous avez une tête à faire peur, tous les deux… »

Sam haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. « L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. » Bobby réprima un petit rire, soulagé de voir que Dean se rétablirait sans problème.

Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, prenant garde de ne pas heurter la perfusion. Dean roula les yeux. « Je sens la conversation de gonzesse arriver… »

Sam soupira. « Dean… s'il te plait. ».

Dean fit la grimace mais laissa sa main dans celle de Sam. Il n'avait pas envie de briser ce contact rassurant. « D'accord. »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. « Quand ton cœur s'est arrêté, dans la cave… tu t'es retrouvé en… en enfer, c'est ça ? »

Dean baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il repoussa les souvenirs douloureux qui lui remontaient en mémoire.

« Dean, il est hors de question que tu y retournes. »

Dean plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Sam, une détermination farouche sur son visage pâle. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Sam. J'ai pris ma décision et je l'assume. »

Hors de lui, Sam se leva d'un bond. « Dean, bon sang ! Tu es tellement borné ! je ne veux pas te perdre, je suis sur qu'il existe un moyen de briser ce pacte, et je le trouverai, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Dean tenta de se relever un peu, mais la nausée qui le saisit le dissuada rapidement. « Sam… » ses yeux s'embuaient. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. « Sam, tu ne comprends pas. Si le pacte est rompu, c'est toi qui mourras, immédiatement… De nous deux, c'est toi qui a un avenir, tu as fait des études et tout ça… moi je ne suis destiné qu'à mourir en jour en chassant le mal… Sam… »

« Ça suffit ! »

Bobby, s'était levé et rapproché d'eux. « Aucun d'entre vous ne mourra, c'est compris ? Je trouverai une solution. » Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Dean. « Tu vas te rétablir et t'enlever ces idées ridicules de "ma vie de vaux rien" de ta tête d'imbécile borné, et Sam et moi consacrerons nos cerveaux à résoudre ce problème. Et bien sur, nous continuerons à botter un maximum de culs démoniaques. Ok ? »

Les deux frères lui sourirent avec gratitude. Bobby était un peu devenu leur père depuis la mort de John.

« Ok. »

Fin.


End file.
